Our Christmas
by dazegal78509
Summary: Ok guys, bit of christmassy fluff for you. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing. MERRY CHRISTMAS! please read and review thanks xxx Rated M to be safe I own nothing apart from plot!


**Hey guys, heres the oneshot I promised. A very long one shot actually but oh well what can you do? Anyways, this made me smile when I wrote it and I hope it gets you all cristmassy, If not I may cry lol. I'm gonna dedicate this to everyone who has reviewed my story The Holiday, thanks guys, it makes me really happy when you do. Also if you have read it then you may get the little joke thats hidden in here. Have a great christmas guys, stay safe and please read and review! it takes seconds xxxxxxx**

**Our Christmas**

A loud knock at the door sounded and Ianto came rushing towards the door. "That will be them!" He called to Jack. "Jack! Stop looking at the presents under that tree!" He shouted. He wiped his hands on his apron as he opened the door.

"Merry Christmas!!" Gwen exclaimed as she enveloped Ianto in a big hug. Ianto embraced her back then stood aside to let her pass. Rhys followed behind Gwen. He grinned and waved a crate of beer and then gave Ianto a manly handshake. Ianto smiled back and closed the door behind him.

The scent of Christmas turkey wafted towards the three as they entered the lounge. A very shamefaced Harkness turned towards them as he held a present addressed to him in his hands.

"Jack! What did I tell you?!" Ianto scolded equally embarrassed. Jack dropped the present back down onto the floor and regretfully pushed it under the tree.

Jack jumped up. "Hey guys!" He said cheerfully as he shook Rhys' hand then pecked Gwen on the cheek. "Ianto's been working hard on the Christmas dinner all day so why don't we tuck in?" Jack beckoned like an excited child.

"He's just desperate to see the presents." Ianto laughed. Jack led them towards the dining room table where a feast enough for 20 was spread.

"Wow, Ianto mate, this is brilliant!" Rhys said in awe. A massive turkey was placed in the middle with a vast medley of vegetables surrounding it. Steaming Yorkshire puddings were in a silver dish alongside a welcoming bottle of red wine. They all gathered and sat at the warm table.

"Where's Carys Ianto?" Gwen enquired.

"Don't worry, she's upstairs playing with Ellen." The young Welshman replied. He stood back up and walked towards the bottom of the stairs. "Ellen! Can you bring Carys down please? Gwen and Rhys are already here!" He called up to the girls. A dull thud sounded from the floor above as a mousey haired girl with smouldering grey eyes skipped down the stairs. A young girl aged 5 years with raven hair and vibrant blue eyes followed slowly. The latter clamoured backwards down the stairs with a determination that could beat the best mountain climber. Eventually she made it down the stairs. The raven-haired girl climbed onto Gwen's lap.

"Mummy!" She said excitedly. Gwen cuddled her in response then set her down so the little girl could find her seat.

"Hello Ellen, what a pretty dress that is." she said approvingly.

"Thanks, Uncle Jack bought it for me." She replied smiling. The long purple dress complimented her brown hair.

Suddenly the doorbell went again. Ianto was about to stand up but Jack was already halfway there. Jack opened the door to find Lois and Mickey standing on the doorstep.

"Captain Cheesecake!" Mickey greeted.

"Mickey Mouse!" Jack replied as he hugged him. "And Lois, you look lovely. Come in, Ianto and Ellen are already in there with Gwen and her family." Mickey handed Jack the presents then took Lois by the hand as they went to the dining room. Jack was just about to shut the door when a familiar face popped up. "Martha!" He exclaimed as he picked her up off the ground.

"Hello Jack, didn't think I'd miss Christmas did you?" she said grinning.

"Come on in. Where's your husband then?"

"Parking the car, traffic was a nightmare as usual." Martha followed the others into the dining room. Jack shut the door and joined the now very crowded, happy room. "Wow, Ellen's grown up so much since I last saw her." Martha said. "You must be very proud."

Jack smiled. "We both are. It feels like ages since me and Ianto adopted her. That was a good day." He replied standing next to Martha.

"Come on you big sap, I'm starving!" She exclaimed as they both sat down.

Dinner started with a big bang as they all opened their crackers. (Most of the little toys went to Carys and Ellen.) Then they tucked into the glistening turkey and all the delicious smelling food. Finally after they had stuffed their faces with Christmas pudding and mince pies they all retired to the lounge. By the tree Ellen Carys and Jack all sat waiting impatiently to open their presents. Ianto looked down and laughed at them.

"Go on then." He said grinning. Ellen pulled a small one out from the front of the tree addressed to her from Ianto. Carefully she dragged her nail under the silver paper and cautiously unwrapped it.

"It's not going to bite you sweetie!" Jack laughed. Ellen stuck her little pink tongue out at him and looked down at the purple velvet box in her hands. Inside she found a beautiful long necklace and on the end was a small silver stopwatch. She held it up to the light then turned to Ianto.

"Thankyousomuch!" she gabbled quickly. Ianto laughed as she gave him a big hug. Her next present was from Jack; she eyed him wearily as she opened it. This present was a small discreet ring with a diamond prism delicately placed in the middle.

"It's a protection ring, I got it from the planet Moonhelite. No monsters can get you when you wear this." He said smiling proudly. She grinned up at him and hugged him too. Now it was Jack's turn to open his present from Ianto. The navy blue paper was quickly ripped off to reveal a shiny new webly. "Ianto, thank you so much."

"Well I thought that since that weevil bent your last gun and I knew how difficult it is to buy the original ones I realised you could use it. And the other present is more of a fun one." Ianto said as Jack pulled out a sprig of holly. "You can test that on me later if you want. There's one more present for you, but you can unwrap that later." He said quietly enough to avoid Ellen hearing it. Jack grinned wickedly.

"I can't wait." Finally it was Ianto's turn to open his present. He pulled out a big box and eagerly unwrapped the scarlet paper. Inside was a brand new shiny coffee machine. "Oh it's the ultimate coffee maker 8000!" Ianto squealed. He kissed jack quickly before drawing his attention back to the present. On closer inspection he say a purple tie was wrapped around the top of the machine. He laughed and took it off. "Thanks Jack. It's not like I needed a new one."

"You can never have too many ties Ianto." Jack mock lectured. "There's one more present from me." He said as he handed it to his angel. Ianto opened the present to reveal a pair of black leather trousers. He looked up at Jack as if to shout at him then burst out laughing. Jack joined in and Ellen did too even though she didn't know why.

After all the presents had been shared out the group of colleagues and friends sat down in front of the TV to watch "It's a Wonderful Life" Jack rested an arm around Ianto's waist as the film started. "Merry Christmas Ianto."

"Merry Christmas Jack." He replied before kissing him.

* * *

Later that night once Jack had put Ellen to bed and said goodnight to all his friends he walked into his bedroom. On the floor was a huge shiny red Christmas box. He stepped forward to open it when the lid burst open and Ianto jumped up from it. "Surprise!" He yelled wearing nothing but a matching red bow wrapped around his neck. Jack fell back in shock and cracked his head on the floor. "Oh shit!" He cried as he jumped forwards to check his lover. "Jack?! JACK!" He yelled. Jack groaned beneath him and Ianto dragged him onto the bed. He grabbed the nearest pair of trousers and donned them before rushing downstairs to get the first aid kit. When he came back he found a groggy Harkness grunting as he tried to sit up. "Jack I'm so sorry." Ianto replied sheepishly.

"It's fine hun. Just do me a favour yeah?" Ianto nodded. "Next year leave the surprises to me." He said laughing. "By the way, those leather trousers do suit you, no matter what you say." He said before closing his eyes. "Oh and one more thing." Jack added opening his eyes. "There's always New Years Eve to make it up to me." His eyes twinkled. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Merry Christmas Jack." He said before kissing his forehead. Jack had already begun to snore. _"That's the last time I ever try to surprise Jack." _He thought ruefully before snuggling up to his partner.


End file.
